


moonlight

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	moonlight

Moonlight

Charles还真没有想到Erik是个狼人，这么个古老的物种。在现在，这种每个月看见满月就要嚎的生物已经不多见了，所以Charles也没有把他的每个月消失联想到这个上面。

该死的好胜欲，Charles一边下落一边想给自己一个脑瓜嘣。

Erik已经差不多完全狼化了，眼睛散发着幽绿的光，尖牙露在唇边，身形也比之前大上不少。在即将摔在地上的时候，他翻了一下，让自己当了Charles的人肉护垫。

Charles收起他洁白的大翅膀，挣扎着准备从Erik的怀里起来。结果根本分辨不出来是不是在失智的狼人按着他，凑在他脖颈间不停的闻他，还伸出舌头舔他。

想起有关于狼人的那些血腥恐怖的传说，Charles缩了缩脖子。

Erik舔咬着Charles的脖子，然后手不留情的撕开Charles身上讲究的白色衬衫。狼人的指甲尖利，有点控制不住的在Charles的皮肤上划出血痕，伤口接触到冷空气，疼痛的感觉让人清醒。但是Erik又按着他的后脑不停的吻他，舌头在他的口腔里面挑逗，尖牙摩挲着他的唇瓣。

这是什么进食前的情趣么？这难道不是吸血鬼才会做的做法么？

Charles不知道的是他的运气好的爆棚，不仅见到了狼人，还是一只发情的狼人。

Erik舔咬着Charles嘴唇，终于让那两片柔软的嫩肉被尖牙蹭出了伤口，鲜血的味道让狼人兴奋。灼热的肉棒隔着身上所剩不多的衣服顶在Charles腿上。

Charles试着挣扎，但是这个状态的Erik，没有理智，并且暴力而又残忍，他只想着和眼前可口的小东西交配来缓解体内那点燥热。他完全是靠着本能在撕扯Charles的裤子。也许潜意识里还有那么一点点的意识到这是Charles，让他没有太过残暴的直接插进去。

“Erik，Erik……”

布料碎裂的响声刺激着大脑，Erik不清醒，但是Charles清醒的很。Erik什么扩张和润滑都没有做就用尺寸可怕的肉棒在Charles后穴处磨擦，Charles刚想抬脚踢他就被压住了腿整个人折叠起来。

难道我今天就要命丧于此？

Charles悲戚的心想着。

Erik的视线紧盯着他，在发现穴口太紧进不去之后他俯身舔了一下那里，温热湿润的感觉让Charles整个人都为之一颤。天，这到底是个什么发展情况。

狼人一边嘴里发出意义不明的声音一边用舌头舔他的后穴，温软的舌头不停的戳刺那窄窄的甬道，试探着能不能进入。

Charles被舔的大脑迷糊，水声就宛如在耳边炸开一般。

“等，等一下……”

尖牙磨蹭着屁股上的嫩肉，Charles感觉到Erik似乎是想给他来一口，但没有，他只是磨蹭着，因为面前的交配对象不肯他进入而焦躁。

他很想咬断Charles脆弱的脖子，然后喝下他甜美的鲜血，但也想进入Charles，狠狠的撞击他。

可他现在两者都不能。

Erik露出一个凶狠的表情，Charles试探的摸摸他的头，然后无比羞耻的把手伸到自己下体为自己扩张。为了自己好受点，他还是趁早做工作的好，他也猜不出Erik的耐心还能维持多久。

在惨白的月光下，Charles一只手捂住自己的眼睛一只手的手指插进自己的后穴进进出出，Erik安静下来，盯着这副美景，狠狠咽下一口口水之后把脸凑了过去。

舌头舔着穴口细嫩的肉和Charles的手指，Charles的手指因此酥麻无力，几乎就要罢工，而Erik的舌尖顺着他的手指往穴口内部戳刺而去。

咬了咬牙再用几根手指给自己草草扩张了下，Charles挺着腰催促Erik进来。终于不需要等待的狼人兴奋的发出嗥叫，将已经硬的发烫的阴茎全根顶入Charles的体内。

“操，慢点……”

 

低估了Erik尺寸的Charles感觉自己疼的发麻，而对方又完全没有意识到他疼的开始动了起来。Charles狠狠揪住Erik短硬的头发，双腿盘在他身上强行让两人翻了个身。

Charles坐在Erik的身体上，一下子因为重力进的更深。倒抽一口气之后开始慢慢的动起来让自己去适应，快要没知觉的穴肉慢慢感受着体内的大家伙，紧致的包裹着它。

两人的呼吸都变得粗重，Erik只躺了一会就不甘主动权被抢，他翻身把Charles压下来，然后从他的体内抽出把他摆成跪趴的姿势从后面进入，就像野兽交合那样。

Charles的膝盖磨擦在地上，值得庆幸的是这里有草皮覆盖，不至于让他娇嫩的膝盖皮开肉绽。Erik很快就让他没有心思想其他的，按着他的脊背把他压着贴到地，然后狠狠的动起来。粗长的肉棒一下一下插到他最里面，水声和撞击声在静谧的夜里回荡起来。

 

“Erik啊……放手唔……”

敏感的乳房在草地上磨擦，Charles呻吟着想腾出一只手去摸摸自己，却被蛮横的狼人抓住胳膊。

Erik发狠的撞击着Charles的身体，仿佛要贯穿他，牙齿啃咬在Charles的后颈，他要这个小东西完全属于他。

感受到尖牙刺穿皮肤，血液往外涌出然后又被湿润的舌头舔去。疼痛与快感交织，Charles不知道是不是他疯了，他居然有点享受这种感觉。

狼人的持久力度不可估量，Charles感觉自己已经脱力到发不出声音，Erik才低吼着在他体内射了出来。一大股液体喷射在他体内，然后顺着抽出的动作缓缓流到腿根，再流到腿上，最后一滴滴的滴到草叶上。

满足的Erik把Charles翻过来舔舔他的脸，然后在他的锁骨上留下咬痕，感觉到Erik下身又有抬头之势的Charles痛骂一声，然后又被抓着腿再一次的进入。

“你个啊……等你清醒我要弄死你……”

Charles的嘴很快被堵上，Erik亲他的时候带着咬，交缠的唾液中总是掺着一丝让人上瘾的血腥味。

直到月亮的光辉从天边隐退，黎明的曙光悄悄吞噬黑暗。Erik才找回一丝神智，他惊讶的看着躺在他身下满身痕迹的Charles。

“Charles？”

“Erik。”

Charles伸出酸软的胳膊勾住Erik的脖子，按道理来说他应该给他一拳，但是他现在没有力气。

Erik环顾四周，抱着Charles向隐秘的地方躲去。

但愿这个无人区足够无人。

只有月亮看见了这场情事。


End file.
